


tired night (reiner braun x reader)

by marcosanimegf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcosanimegf/pseuds/marcosanimegf
Summary: TW: Drinking, spoilers up to s4 ep3 (kinda), angst (it's not that sad though)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	tired night (reiner braun x reader)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY so the summary says that its not that sad, but everyone i sent it to said it was sad so here's your actual warning. the thing is that i dont really remember how i felt writing this. this is my apology for causing you pain :)

“Would you like some wine?”

“No thanks.”

“You’re really keen on not drinking, aren’t you? Why’s that?”

“Zeke, stop it,” Pieck cut in.

There were many reasons that you didn’t drink alcohol, one of being that it could be easily injected with poison. It never happened to you, but you’ve seen and heard many examples, and it still was something you never trusted, no matter what anyone said.

Reiner on the other hand had drank enough for three nights consecutively, and there was no good meaning behind that either. It seemed like he was trying to take the pain away, all he was left with were horrid memories.

His head was on the table and his eyes were closed. His entire face must’ve been red considering the darkened colored on his ear. You placed a hand on his back and moved closer to him.

“Reiner, are you okay?”

He didn’t respond. He must’ve been asleep. That’s when you figured it was best for you to go.

You shook him a little bit to see if it would do anything. It proved to be useful when he opened his eyes and looked up.

“Are you ready to go?”

He sat up and stretched a little to at least try to say that he was partially sober. He wasn’t.

You got out of your chair, then helped him up with the mere strength that you had left. He stumbled over, you still trying to hold him up, no matter how big his body was. He looked at you with red eyes as a way to apologize.

You felt bad for him. Bad for yourself that you couldn’t do anything to fix his pain. 

You both walked back with one of his arms wrapped around your shoulders. Thankfully, the ground in Liberio was stable enough so that he didn’t trip any time. There was a wash of relief when getting back. For you, for him, and for his little cousin who was still somehow awake.

“We’re here.”

His breath hitched in his throat, opening his eyes a little more so that he could actually _see_.

Inside the house, you could feel Gabi’s stare on you, like some kind of message. She was painfully curious, not because she didn’t know what was wrong with him, but because she wanted to know why he drank so much.

His room was moonlit, and with the door closed, it was even harder to see. He went to sit down, but you held his arm beforehand.

“Wait.”

You moved your hands up his shoulders, removing the drape that he was wearing. His shirt was no longer tucked into his pants, so you could see how loose it was on him, as if he lost weight since you’ve been there. You would’ve taken off his shirt too, but there was enough research that you’ve done that said he would be cold in the night if you did.

You folded it, facing away from the door, and set it down, figuring that it would wash easy later. When you turned around, the heels of his palms were in his eyes as he cursed at himself.

“You can sit down now,” you said, grabbing his arm and motioning him to do so.

That’s when you realized he was crying. 

It was surprising. He never cried, and even if he did, it wouldn’t be in front of you. He didn’t really have a reason why, but he was probably so drunk that he couldn’t even control it.

You guided him to sit down, feeling Gabi on the other side of the door hearing his sobs, and you trying to calm him down by speaking every now and then.

You hugged him. You couldn't do anything else. You couldn’t erase the trauma. He couldn’t be saved like anyone else. He was far past saving, and all you could do was watch as his mind played tricks on him, eventually pushing him over the edge.

He continued sobbing into your shoulder as you tried to guide his shaky breath to match with yours. He choked every once in a while, but was able to match yours.

“Sorry,” he whispered when he could finally talk again, “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

He didn’t answer. It seemed more like he didn’t want to rather than he couldn’t. He thought that he was causing you trouble.

“I should start watching how much you drink. It can’t be good for you,” you said as you let him go, “Don’t get me wrong, I would do this a million times over if it made you feel better.”

He laid down and closed his eyes.

“I’ll be back. Just rest.”

You walked out of the room, shutting the door, sighing with relief. ‘Taking care’ of Reiner was a harder job than you thought, and it was building stress inside of you. No one else tried to, but you were way too compassionate, and couldn’t leave him hanging the way he was.

There was something else to deal with, mainly the young girl who must be worried out of her mind.

“Gabi… I know you’re awake.”

She lifted her head up from her bed. There was barely any lighting in the room, so you couldn’t really see her except for the dim light in her eyes.

“Did you want to talk to me?” you asked Gabi, figuring she was probably worried.

You sat down next to her on her bed and watched as the look in her eyes changed.

“Is Reiner okay?”

You couldn’t really answer that. Obviously, he wasn’t, but how do you say that to someone who was so young? ‘No he’s not okay, and he’s probably never going to get better?’ Actually, he would, but he didn’t have enough time.

“He’s not okay now, but he will be. It just takes time.”

“How long will it take?”

“I don’t know… If I did I would tell you. All we can do is help him.”

“I don’t know how.”

“You don’t have to do anything. You already make him smile.”

“Who did this to him? Why is he this way?”

“It was the idea of war being put in a child’s head. It wasn’t good for him, and it’s not good for any of you either…You should get some sleep, it’s really late,” you said while getting up, “There’s no need to worry, he’ll be fine.”

You looked back at her worried face one more time.

“Goodnight,” you said with a small smile.

“Goodnight.”

You made her way back over to Reiner’s room, opening his door to find him asleep. Or he looked as if he was asleep. He was laid out on his side, with one of his arms closer to the edge of the bed than the rest of his body.

You sat down on the floor next to him, getting a hold of his hand before putting your head down on the bed. 

If he had night terrors, you would be there, holding his hand and making sure he was okay.

\---

Surely, a couple of hours later, he woke up. His face turned down immediately once he saw the dried tears on your face.


End file.
